brookeredwoodlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Fitzgerald
Alan Fitzgerald a hard-working father who's memorial haunts the life of his beloved daughter, Mary Jane Fitzgerald. He is a leading character in Don't Let the Darkness Consume You. Background A lot of Alan Fitzgerald is a mystery, but the only one thing that is known, is that he took the identity of "The Ghost" to hide his true self, because of Mary Jane Fitzgerald's burden of sadness. According to Mary Jane, "The Ghost" is an "avenger looking for a purpose in the world and a meaning to someone". Personality and appearance Alan Fitzgerald is a tall man who hides his face with a hood. He is pale-skinned and has long dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He dresses in a large black leather coat, a black shirt, a hat and dark black boots. Alan is a avenging, loyal, caretaking and protective person, willing to avoid deaths of good people. Under the identity of "The Ghost", he protects Mary Jane Fitzgerald (who doesn't know who really is, and carries a burden of remembering that Alan was murdered) without revealing his identity. He knows about the murderous Wolfe family (which includes Simon) and is willing to stop the carnage created by them, including that he will always make an comeback to assume the safety of his daughter. Story Alan Fitzgerald is first seen in flashbacks of 1962 where he and his wife Janet, left an infant Mary Jane Fitzgerald from an attack from Simon Wolfe. In 1983, when Mary Jane and the Stone couple are attacked by Simon. He assaulted Simon by breaking his arms, and saved Mary Jane from being murdered. He gave Mary Jane a briefcase of money and orders her to move to California, due to the danger involving the Wolfe family in Arlington, which Mary Jane obeys. After Mary Jane left the place, the mysterious man revealed his identity as Alan Fitzgerald. In 1984, Alan made his return, in the Firefly Summer Camp, saving Mary Jane Fitzgerald from The Night Stalker. After fending off the deranged man, both started having a talk about how did he knew Mary Jane was going to the summer camp, and he promises Mary Jane that he will protect her from whoever threats her life. Quotes * To Janet Fitzgerald: "It's Life or Death for all of us, Janet, just do it!". * To Simon Wolfe, after revealing himself as the savior of Mary Jane Fitzgerald: "What comes around... comes back around, motherfucker". ** Alan: You are worth it, Jane. Every bit of it. It's something your parents will always tell you. ** Mary Jane: How do you know that? ** Alan: Because I understand the loss of a son, and I have the heart of a father... one that I will never be again. * To Mary Jane Fitzgerald: "I already accepted what God gave me". Tropes - Notes * According to the author, Alan Fitzgerald was inspired in The Undertaker and "V" from the film V for Vendetta, in terms of appearance and personality.Category:Characters Category:Don't Let the Darkness Consume You Category:Don't Let the Darkness Consume You/Characters